happy birthday Shuuhei: Izuru's erotic present
by ulquiorraXDcifer
Summary: its shuuheis birthday and izuru wants to make it the best ever starting with his present. bleach yaoi!  ShuuIzu or ShuuZuru im not sure but i like Shuuzuru better.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the bleach characters

Note: this fanfic is supposed to be posted up for Shuuhei's birthday so if its late I guess im sorry lol. XD.

It was late in the afternoon and a day of hard work was over. The sun was almost gone and the sky was a nice purple shade. Shuuhei was walking home with Izuru from the sereitei.

Its Shuuhei's birthday today, but he never liked celebrating it. As always, Izuru mostly didn't talk during the whole walk.

The truth is that Izuru and a whole bunch of other soul reapers planned a surprise party for the black haired shinigami. Izuru knew all about it and was scared that if he spoke it might slip out.

'Shuuhei hasn't stopped talking throughout the whole walk. Sooner or later I'm going to have to say something. Holy shit I didn't get him a gift and it's too late now.' the blond shinigami thought. Without noticing he had stopped walking and Shuuhei was just staring at him.

Izuru regained consciousness and said, "Oh! Sorry.", with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Are you okay?", Shuuhei asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, lets just hurry up and get to your house.", Izuru told him.

They kept walking while Shuuhei spoke and Izuru thought. The shinigami's house was a few blocks away and they were almost there.

'I have to make up an excuse to go look for something to give him.', Izuru thought.

"What do you think?", Shuuhei asked following all that he said. He looked at Izuru waiting for an answer.

"Sure, yeah.", Izuru responded after a few seconds.

"Man, you are so ignorant!", the spiky haired shinigami exclaimed at him while playfully punching his arm.

Izuru just stared at him with the same serious face. The blonde couldn't wait to get to his friends house. He wanted to see his face when everyone screamed 'surprise!'

"Race you the rest of the way home.", Shuuhei told him with excitement.

Shuuhei ran as fast as he could and Izuru took off after him. The house wasn't far and Shuuhei ran fast. Both shinigami were almost there. Izuru did a flash step and got in front of his friend to beat him.

"HEY! No fair, you cheated.", Shuuhei complained.

"Sorry, I didn't know the rules.", Izuru told him smiling while scratching his head.

Both friends turned and looked at the door. They heard shushing noises.

"Whats happening in there?", Shuuhei asked his blond friend.

Izuru smiled and said, "I don't know."

Shuuhei reached for the door and opened it.

"Surprise!", everyone yelled.

All of his shinigami friends were there. Shuuhei was speechless. He didn't know what to do, but smile.

Izuru jumped on his back and pressed his lips against his friends cheek and whispered into his ear, "Happy birthday", and hopped off and gave him a big hug.

Both were left with a faint blush.

"I'll be back, I have to go do something.", the blonde shinigami let his friend know.

The party was going well. Shuuhei and everyone was having a great time. Izuru joined the party in the middle of it. He already had in mind what he was going to give Shuuhei.

"do you want me to help you clean after the party?", Izuru asked.

"Nah. I'm just gonna put it all in a corner.", Shuuhei told him.

"Well can we hang out after the party?", Izuru asked blushing.

Shuuhei thought for a moment and finally said, "Yeah, sure."

The quiet shinigami nodded, grabbed a cup of sake and walked away.

The party ended. Shuuhei was showing people to the door. As people were exiting, they hugged the black haired shinigami.

Izuru sat in a chair waiting for everyone to leave. He tapped his fingers on a table looking down.

"Ah, thank god that's over.", Shuuhei said with relief.

"You didn't like it?", his shinigami friend asked sadly.

"No…I mean…Yeah. Its just that now I gotta put this stuff in a corner.", Shuuhei said bummed.

"Well I'll help and then we'll finish faster.", Izuru told him.

They were done in no time.

"Well what do you wanna do know?", Shuuhei asked his shinigami friend.

"I was sorta hoping that I could give you your birthday present.", Izuru asked as he felt his cheeks getting warm.

"You didn't have to buy me something.", the black haired shinigami told him.

"I didn't.", the other shinigami corrected him.

Shuuhei looked confused. "Then what is it?", he asked.

Izuru took off his shihakusho and other clothing. Shuuhei looked at him surprised. He was shocked and didn't know what was happening.

"Me. I am your birthday present. I'm yours for the rest of the day.", Izuru said calmly with his face red.

"I don't get what's happening.", Shuuhei said.

"You can do whatever you want with me…. Or is it that you don't want me.", the blonde said looking down.

Shuuhei didn't notice that they were right in front of each other till now. His face turned into a shade of pink in an instant.

"No, no, no, it's not that. Thank you, it's great. I just don't want you to do something you don't want to.", Shuuhei said with concern.

"Thank you.", Izuru said looking into Shuuhei's eyes.

Both started to move their faces closer together until their faces closer together until their lips touched. They pressed their lips against each other roughly.

Izuru pulled back and said, "I love you."

"Shut up.", Shuuhei laughed at him.

Izuru smiled and continued kissing his friend while removing the other shinigami's clothes.

Shuuhei's tongue went into Izuru's mouth, both tongues rubbing against each other.

Shuuhei pushed Izuru against the wall. He kissed his neck while the blonde hugged him passionately gasping, trying to catch his breath.

Izuru wrapped his legs around Shuuhei's waist. The black haired shinigami held onto Izuru while kneeling on the floor and dropping him.

Shuuhei kissed Izuru while stroking his length. Izuru ran his fingers through the shinigami's black hair. Izuru moaned with pleasure while digging his nails into Shuuhei's back.

Shuuhei prepared his manhood and inserted it into Izuru.

Izuru moaned louder and louder banging his head against the floor every few seconds. Shuuhei thrusted back and forth. The black haired shinigami pulled out when he was ready to shoot his erection and stroked his dick until he came.

Shuuhei licked his own cum off Izuru's abdomen and fell next to him. Izuru snuggled on Shuuhei's chest resuming their kissing.

Shuuhei pulled back and said, "Thank you."

Izuru just laughed and finally told him, "I'm glad you enjoyed it.", while blushing.

They both spent the whole night kissing and stroking their lengths every so often until their bodies were covered in cum and stopped when they finally fell asleep.


End file.
